Dreamline Storybook
by xc.dance
Summary: Frodo's gone missing! Imagine what happens when a seemingly ordinary girl gets pulled into the magical world of literature...R&R!
1. The Library

Hey all! New author in the works ^_^; This is the result of complete insanity mixed with a little of my dream romance ^_~ I hope you guys like it! Love Jimmy o_O  
  
Chapter 1- The Library  
  
"Crystal, would you hurry up!" Sakura shouted from the hallway.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Crystal yelled back, bursting out of her room. She was holding her purse and a shoe in one hand and trying to force a shoe onto her foot with the other hand. Her sweatshirt rested neatly in the crook of her arm. Crystal finally got the shoe on and ran downstairs after the impatient Sakura. Sakura, Crystal's cousin, was being nice today and driving Crystal to the library before she went to work.  
  
"You know, for someone that supposedly doesn't care how she looks, you sure do take a long time in the bathroom," Sakura stated as she started the car.  
  
"Not true! I was only doing my hair. I don't care about anything else." And that certainly was true. Crystal had on a plain pair of jeans and a messy pink tank top, as well as a pair of Converses with mismatching shoelaces. Her sweatshirt was a plain black hooded sweatshirt except for the small Independent symbol on one of the over-large sleeves. Crystal yawned as she brushed out her long brown hair.  
  
"High school sucks," commented Crystal. "I'm only fifteen, and I get loads of homework. Thank god for study hall."  
  
"Hey, you should try being in Honor's English," Sakura bit back. "Well, here's the library. Have fun, and I'll be back in four or five hours. See ya' then."  
  
"Thanks!" Crystal stepped out of the car, her 'natural grace' almost causing her to trip over the curb. She laughed, and waved to Sakura as she drove off. Turning, she headed through the doors of the library, which was practically her second home.  
  
Crystal browsed the Fantasy section first, picking out a few choice books. She then browsed the Teen section, adding at least ten pounds to her already backbreaking load.  
  
"Hey, look," she exclaimed to no one in particular, "they have the fifth Harry Potter book!" Crystal quickly grabbed it from the shelf and added it to her heavy stack of books. Thinking that that was enough for the moment, she walked to the study section and found a nice comfy chair and table.  
  
Crystal immediately snatched the Harry Potter book from the top of the stack and began to read excitedly. This was not the first time she had read the book, but it was one of her favorites so she was excited to read it over again. About an hour later, though, she began to feel differently. School had been giving her stress the past couple of weeks, and she hadn't been sleeping well. Now sleep began to make her eyelids droop.  
  
'No!' she thought to herself, 'I must keep reading. Chapter Ten, Luna Lovegood.' Her eyes began to droop again as she continued reading.  
  
' 'Fred and George had bewitched their trunks.to.fly.' No! I must stay awake.. 'Fred and George.' ' Crystal's head dropped to the table as she fell fast asleep. 


	2. Surprise DropIns

Second chapter! The psychoness begins. All chars. From HP are copyright of J.K.Rowling. Crystal is copyrighted by me (as to the fact that she is mostly based on me ^_^). Well, enjoy! Love Jimmy o_O  
  
Chapter 2- Surprise Drop-Ins  
  
Crystal screamed as she fell through the air and landed on someone. She immediately rolled off, then stood up and was about to hold out a hand for the person when she stopped. Her eyes widened. It was Neville Longbottom!  
  
Crystal looked quickly around her and sure enough, there were other Hogwarts students standing in the room. They all looked puzzled. Crystal gulped, infinitely confused.  
  
"S-sorry." Crystal held out a hand for Neville, who took it cautiously.  
  
"Who are you?" a voice spoke behind her. A shiver ran up her spine as she recognized the voice.  
  
"I'm Crystal Chaolon," Crystal turned to meet the face of the speaker. She now stood face to face with Harry Potter. Behind him stood Hermione and Ron. Crystal smiled inwardly as she glimpsed Ron. 'He's just as hot as I imagined him to be!' she thought. A small giggle almost escaped her lips.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked. Crystal's stomach did a backflip as his sweet voice reached her ears. Crsytal shrugged truthfully to his question.  
  
"I-I really don't know," she stammered. At that time she decided to look around, and discovered that 'here' was really the empty room where Harry taught other students Defense Against the Dark Arts. She recognized Ginny, Cho, Parvati and Padma, the Creevey Brothers, and many more students. She also recognized Anthony Goldstein, who was eyeing her with eyebrows raised in interest.  
  
"So, Crystal." Ron walked forward.  
  
"Yes?" she replied innocently.  
  
"Even though we don't really know who you are, would you like to join our club?" He smiled.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed in an exasperated voice from one side of the room. The students began to whisper to each other about who this new stranger was.  
  
"Ron, it might not be a good idea to trust her." Harry voiced quietly.  
  
"But look at her! Even she doesn't know what she's doing here. It's so obvious she's innocent." Ron grinned at Harry, and Harry sighed.  
  
"Alright. I guess it won't hurt to trust her." Hermione glared at Harry, but Harry didn't seem to notice.  
  
"So how about it?" Ron asked as he turned back to Crystal.  
  
"Well.sure, I guess."  
  
"Do you have a wand?" Hermione shot out. Crystal blushed. She was about to answer no, but surprisingly as she put her hands behind her back she felt the poke of a stick that was hanging out of her back pocket. Crystal pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it. Sure enough, it was a wand. It looked to be made of rosewood, and the wand was beautifully polished. Crystal shrugged, not questioning the chances given to her.  
  
"Yep!" she said. Hermione crossed her arms and blew hard out of her nose. She was suspicious of Crystal. After all, she had appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Harry was working on teaching everyone the Patronus Charm, and Crystal caught on quickly. She was actually one of the first ones to produce a Patronus, although the form it took was a small rabbit. Seamus Finnigan and most of the other boys (except for Ron, Harry, and Neville) were doubled over in laughter.  
  
"Well at least I actually made one!" Crystal yelled at them. That shut a lot of the boys up.  
  
"That's pretty good, Crystal." Harry's head was tilted to the side as he stared at the little rabbit happily hopping around Crystal's feet. Across the room a silver otter was dancing around the joyous Hermione.  
  
Just then the door creaked open and Dobby stepped in. His eyes were wide with terror and his limbs were shaking. There was a little quivering in the back of Crystal's mind. Something important was hanging off the tip of her tongue.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir.Dobby has come to warn you." Dobby squeaked. Just then Crystal's mind snapped, and she remembered. Umbridge was coming for them.  
  
"Everyone, run!" she shouted, interrupting Harry's questions to Dobby. "Umbridge is coming!" It took a moment for everyone to realize what she was saying, but when it finally got through to them they burst towards the door. Crystal ran to the door as well, following Ron. As she ran, she thought about how Ron was never mentioned in this part of the story. 'Where are we going, I wonder?' Her thoughts were suddenly disrupted as she tripped over a stair and began to plummet towards the bottom of the staircase. Ron, being much farther down the staircase, turned as he heard her scream. Crystal hit him, and time seemed to stop. Everything around her and Ron began to blur.  
  
'What's going on?' she thought as colors twisted in and around each other. Finally the world righted itself. But, as Crystal looked around at her surroundings, she realized that this world was completely different from before. 


	3. Medieval Madness

Chapter 3- Medieval Madness  
  
All around Ron and Crystal were men and women, obviously celebrating. Nobody seemed to have noticed their arrival. Either they were too drunk, or they just didn't care. And unlike before, Crystal (and Ron) weren't distinguishable in this environment. For during the world shift, their clothes had changed. Ron was wearing the suit of a knight, and Crystal had on the dress of a maiden. Ron helped Crystal up and looked around.  
  
"Now where are we?" Ron asked. He didn't seem at all angry, but instead almost amused. Crystal shrugged and began to make her way through the crowd. Ron grabbed her hand so as not to lose her in the jostle. Again Crystal's heart fluttered. She continued walking, with a blush lighting her cheeks, until she reached a small clearing in the crowd. She almost laughed as she beheld the sight.  
  
In the middle of the clearing stood a table with men sitting all around it, and on that table were Merry and Pippin, dancing and singing in a lively tone. Both had pints of beer clutched in their hands, and it was more than obvious that they were drunk. At that moment two pints of beer were passed to her and Ron, and they both took one cheerfully.  
  
Half an hour later Crystal was excitedly dancing with the two hobbits and the men of Rohan. Her constant giggling gave away her condition. A little while later Ron dragged her out of the crowd and sat down with her outside.  
  
"That was fun!" Crystal giggled. She swayed a little, then laid her head down in Ron's lap. Ron blushed.  
  
"Ummm..you shouldn't have drunk so much."  
  
"What are you," Crystal hiccupped, "talking about? I've only just started having fun!"  
  
"You drank ten pints."  
  
"So?" Crystal giggled again, then poked him jokingly in the knee. "You need to.hic.loosen up, Mr.Grouchy-pants." Ron stiffened. A few moments of silence passed before Crystal giggled once again.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Huh?" startled Ron.  
  
"I love you a lot." Crystal sat up and kissed Ron passionately on the lips, only to break away giggling hysterically moments later. Ron blushed deeply, which made Crystal giggle harder. Gandalf and Aragorn, who had been watching this scene for a few moments with a queer look on their faces, walked up to Ron.  
  
"Is she alright?" Aragorn asked. Crystal looked up at him, gasped, then began giggling again.  
  
"I know you! You're Aragorn!" At this Aragorn looked shocked. But Gandalf grinned.  
  
"Crystal, is it?" Gandalf asked her. She nodded vigorously with an innocent look on her face.  
  
"Welcome to Middle-Earth. I suppose you're here to help us find Frodo?" Crystal nodded again, though her showed that she comprehended nothing of what had been said. Aragorn seemed extremely baffled.  
  
"She's going to help us? And what about the boy?" Aragorn asked Gandalf.  
  
"My name's Ron," stated Ron sternly.  
  
"Hi Ron!" Crystal giggled. Gandalf sighed.  
  
"Before we leave she'll have to be.sober. But so must the other two hobbits. Come Aragorn, we must finish up business with Theoden." With a swish of his robes, Gandalf turned and stalked back into the building. Aragorn gave Crystal and Ron one more queer look, then followed Gandalf inside.  
  
"I'm tired," Crystal yawned, and laid her head back down in Ron's lap. Her giggling fits seemed to have passed, and now all the excitement from earlier had worn her out.  
  
"Can I go to sleep now?" Crystal asked wearily. Ron smiled as he thought how child-like she had just sounded.  
  
"Sure." Ron sighed and leaned back against the bench. Crystal was soon fast asleep, her face a reflection of peace. Before deciding to rest himself, Ron leaned down to Crystal and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Crystal smiled as she slept, and Ron couldn't help but smile as well. 


	4. Time for an Adventure!

Hey guys! Sorry about the delay. Finals Week at school. Well its finally over (YAY!) and I'll have more time to post. Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
Love Jimmy 3  
  
Ch.4- Time for an adventure!  
  
Crystal awoke in the morning just as the sun was coming over the horizon. She yawned and stretched, trying to rid her limbs of their stiffness. As her sleepiness crept out of her brain, leaving her mind clear, she realized that Ron was gone. Surprisingly enough, she could remember some of what she had done the day before. The memory of kissing Ron slipped into her train of thought, and Crystal subconsciously blushed. Shaking her head to banish the embarrassing memory, Crystal stood up and walked into the main hall. A long table had been placed in the middle of the hall, replacing the many, smaller scattered tables from the night before. The table was piled with foods such as bread, cheese, and fruit, and along the table a few villagers were helping themselves to the feast.  
  
As she grabbed some food Crystal's mind worked on analyzing the situation. Events were just getting weirder and weirder. She wasn't even in any part of the Lord of the Rings books now. She was just in some screwed up dimension that held the appearance of Middle Earth and held the characters within it. And how could she explain Ron being here? Again, the memory of the kiss unwillingly snuck into her mind. Shaking her head once more, Crystal walked outside and stood on a balcony munching a small loaf of bread.  
  
The wind blew softly through the streets, twisting Crystal's dress around her and sending her hair this way and that. As Crystal stood looking out across the plains, the wind sent her an echo of someone's voice from below.  
  
"Milady!" the echo sounded. Crystal looked down, and caught the beautiful eyes of Legolas. She waved, then ran down the steps to meet him.  
  
"Good morning!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning, milady. Gandalf the White wishes to hold council with you and the red-haired one."  
  
"Oh.but I don't really know where Ron is," sighed Crystal.  
  
"I will send for him, then. Come, Lady Crystal." Legolas held out his for Crystal to take. She smiled and slipped her arm through his. Legolas proceeded in leading Crystal to a grand hallway. Inside were Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, and Pippin. The hobbits grinned at her, and Crystal smiled and gave a small wave in reply.  
  
"Ah, there you are!" spoke Gandalf. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Very well, thanks," Crystal sat down. Legolas spoke something to Pippin, who left as Legolas sat down.  
  
"So what's the meeting for?" Crystal asked Gandalf.  
  
"We need your help. Frodo seems to have gone missing."  
  
"Missing?"  
  
"Yes. He no longer resides in the realm of this story." Crystal raised an eyebrow. The situation was definitely getting weirder. Just then Ron came in and sat down beside Crystal. Pippin went back to his spot beside Merry. Ron smiled at Crystal.  
  
"We must find Frodo before it is too late," said Aragorn.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?"  
  
"Gandalf is still trying to catch scent of Frodo's trail."  
  
"And I do believe I have found a trace," said Gandalf. "Frodo has more than likely escaped into the story of 'Peter Pan'."  
  
"Yay! I love Peter Pan!" Crystal exclaimed. Her sentence echoed through the hall as everyone stared queerly at Crystal. "Sorry."  
  
"Sooo.," Ron broke the silence, "how do we get into the story?"  
  
"I will simply transport us there," replied Gandalf.  
  
"So let's go!"  
  
"Not so fast, Crystal. We must get provisions ready for our journey."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"We should be ready to depart by noon. If you wish to leave the hall for now, I will send an escort to fetch you when it is time to go."  
  
"Thanks! Come on, Ron." Crystal grabbed Ron's hand and led him outside.  
  
"Can we talk?" she asked as they walked along the road.  
  
"Sure. What about?"  
  
"Last night..I..I want you to understand that..well..I was drunk, and."  
  
"Oh." Ron frowned slightly. He shouldn't have hoped.  
  
"Well.umm yeah.ok?"  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Thanks." Crystal hugged Ron, then smiled and continued walking, Converses scuffling on the cobblestones.  
  
They walked for a few more minutes in silence, just enjoying each other's company, until a messenger came and told them they were to follow him. Gandalf had ordered that they get weapons fitted for them.  
  
"Weapon fitting? Why not just grab a sword and go?" Crystal asked as they followed behind the guide. Ron shrugged.  
  
Ron and Crystal were led into a large room filled with all sorts of weapons and targets.  
  
"The Royal Armory," the man announced, then left the room. Curious, Crystal grabbed a bow and an arrow from the wall and aimed it at one of the hanging targets scattered around the room. She let go of the string, which shot the arrow with amazing speed. The arrow missed its target, but only by a little.  
  
"Wow!" Ron stared at Crystal in amazement. Crystal grinned proudly.  
  
"Yes, you have talent indeed." The tow jumped as Aragorn stepped into the room. Crystal gingerly placed the intricately carved bow back on its peg.  
  
"No, take it," Aragorn said, "you will need it. Now both of you pick a sword." Crystal hung the bow across her back and grabbed a somewhat thin sword from a nearby shelf. It was made of silver, the handle white gold with gold laced in difficult patterns all around it. A dark ruby rested at the top of the handle. There was also Elvish writing encrypted on the blade. Ron grabbed a heavy sword and tested it out, swinging it around. He shook his head and replaced the heavy sword with a lighter one, this one with an inscripted blade as well.  
  
"Good. Now to see if these swords suit you." Aragorn tested them both in a duel, the results satisfactory. Ron and Crystal buckled the swords around their waists, and Crystal grabbed some arrows for her bow. They headed out and followed Aragorn to the meeting hall, where packs were scattered here and there.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Crystal asked no one in particular.  
  
"Yes. Grab a pack and gather over here," said Gandalf. The two obeyed, grabing identical packs and standing by Gandalf. When everyone else arrived, Gandalf took out a long rope.  
  
"Now, everyone hold tight and do not let go." Everyone grabbed a section of rope. When Gandlaf saw that everyone was ready he concentrated on sending the group to the realm of Peter Pan. The scenery began to swirl and change around them. The swirling made Crystal extremely dizzy. She tried to hold onto the rope, but she went out of focus and let go. Crystal was flung into the dangerous Neverland, alone. 


	5. A New Recruit

Hey! Another chapter finally finished. Please R&R. Well, hope you like my newest work! (Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Peter Pan, Lord of the Rings, etc. Crystal is copyrighted by me.)  
  
Chapter 5- A New Recruit  
  
Crystal held her breath as she plummeted towards the clear blue water. Her eyes were squeezed tight in hopes that it would make the drop easier. It didn't.  
  
Because of her closed eyes, Crystal failed to notice the ship heading her way. The ship held a crew of fearsome pirates led by the ferocious Captain Hook.  
  
Crystal plunged into the ice-cold water, sound ceasing to reach her ears. She opened her eyes, but couldn't figure out which way was up. Her lungs were already beginning to strain for air. She paddled her arms, even though it didn't really help her situation. Eventually she gave up, and soon after passed out.  
  
"Cap'n!" one of the pirates shouted. He slid down a rope from the lookout post to the deck and rushed to the captain's tavern.  
  
"Cap'n! Lady overboard!"  
  
"Lady, you say?" a voice drawled from the location of the grand piano. Hook stood up, his clawed hand glinting silver in the candlelight. "How does a lady come here, I wonder?"  
  
"She, she just fell out of the sky!" Hook growled.  
  
"What are you waiting for!" he yelled at the sailor and strode to the deck. "Lady overboard! Starboard bow! Get a move on, you scurvy dogs!" The deck burst into action, sailors running this way and that, steering the ship towards the limp body of Crystal.  
  
The men finally dragged the water-logged girl on the deck. She was still for a moment, then she suddenly coughed and spluttered, spitting water onto the deck.  
  
"Where am I?" she choked. Crystal opened her eyes to the faces of several pirates. She didn't need an answer; she knew after looking around that she was on the ship of Captain Hook.  
  
"What's your name, lass?" the first mate, Smee, asked her.  
  
"Crystal."  
  
"Now, that's no name for a pirate!" Hook exclaimed, pushing sailors aside to help Crystal up.  
  
"Oh.then my name's." Crystal thought for a moment, "White-paw Jack!"  
  
"White-paw Jack? But isn't Jack a lad's na-" one of the crew was saying, before his throat was slit by Hook.  
  
"Then so be it! Welcome to the crew, White-paw Jack!" The pirates cheered, and Crystal couldn't help but be pleased.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The fellowship landed inn the middle of a clearing that was situated in the center of a vast jungle wilderness. The landing was abrupt, and caused everyone except agile Legolas and Gandalf to fall over. After they helped everyone up, Ron realized that someone was missing.  
  
"Crystal! She's gone!" Ron exclaimed. Gandalf shook his head.  
  
"She must have let go."  
  
"Where is she then?" Pippin asked.  
  
"She is somewhere on the island, but I'm sorry to say that I do not know where."  
  
"But we have to find her!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down boy! We shall find the miss. But first things first." Gandalf paced for a moment, then smiled. "Ah, our help has arrived."  
  
Out of the mess of leaves and vines stepped twelve boys, all armed with simple bows and arrows. They were dressed in plain cloth, and all were extremely dirty.  
  
"The Lost Boys, at your service!" a short boy with ruffled brown hair stepped to the front and saluted Gandalf. The rest of the boys followed suit.  
  
"Hello boys. Would you happen to have seen a hobbit anywhere?" Gandalf inquired.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but what is a hobbit?" one of the boys sounded from the back.  
  
"One of these folk," Gandalf pointed at Merry and Pippin. There was a moment's silence as the Lost Boys tried to remember.  
  
"Hey," a pudgy boy exclaimed, "Didn't Peter tell us a story about someone like them?" He pointed at the hobbits.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I remember!" The boys grinned.  
  
"Where is Peter?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"He went lookin' for Captain Hook."  
  
"Can you boys lead the way?"  
  
"Yep! Just follow us!" The boys turned and trudged into the forest. Ron and the others followed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"That's a nice sword you got there," one of the pirates stared at Crystal's sword, entranced by the glimmering jewels.  
  
"Hands off," Crystal placed her hand on the sword hilt, "or I'll slit your throat." The pirate backed off a ways, but continued to stare greedily at the sword resting in Crystal's scabbard. Crystal, annoyed by the pirate, stood up. Straightening her pink tank top she walked into Hook's cabin.  
  
"How may I help you dear?" Hook's drawling voice asked. Crystal shrugged.  
  
"Some of the crew are bugging me."  
  
"Oh, are they?" There was a glint in Hook's eye.  
  
"Yeah." Crystal played with here belt chain.  
  
"Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore. May I offer you a drink?"  
  
"Alright." Hook poured her a glass of deep red wine, handing the overlarge gold goblet elegantly to Crystal, The wine swashed around like blood. Just then a pirate burst into the room.  
  
"Cap'n Hook! White-paw! Pan is here!"  
  
"Curse Pan!" Hook cried, grabbing his sword and rushing to the deck. Crystal quickly placed the goblet on the edge of the table. Seconds later it fell off the table and tumbled to the floor, wine like blood dripping across the wood. Crystal shrugged this off, her mind occupied by the question of what her next encounter would bring. 


End file.
